NorthEast Woodside High
by MustReadAndWrite
Summary: Skylar Joash, 17 year old Lamia/Witch. New girl at a Nigthworld school. You thought your school was tough. Try going to a nightworld school. Offensive Lanuage


**I don't own the night world, or any of the original characters. i will mention any before the chapter if they will be making an appearance.**

"Lyndon, Ashton, Skylar. Get up now or you will be late for your first day of school."  
"Mum, I'm up stop yelling." I yelled back, first day of school and I'm dreading it. My first day at a real Night world high school, I don't know how to act or anything.  
Bang bang bang.  
"Skylar, will you hurry up I need my shower now." I jumped when I heard the banging.  
"Go away, Lyndon. There are 4 other bathrooms. Use one of them." I screeched at my brother, I looked at myself in the mirror. My crimson coloured hair was thick and wavy, falling over my shoulder and down my back like a waterfall. My blue eyes changed green which stood out against my tan skin and heart shaped face. The now purple eyes were framed perfectly by my naturally long eyelashes. I puckered my light red lips together and blow a kiss to myself. I jumped again as I heard my brothers deep voice break my train of thought.  
"I can't they are getting fixed remember? Stop kissing yourself in the mirror and get out I need a shower." He growled and banged the door again. Sighing I walked to the door and opened it.  
"Yeah I know you need a shower I could smell you when you "snuck in" last night with that werewolf. You smell like wet dog." My brother stood there with one arm lazily against the door frame, topless with a huge smirk on his face.  
"Oh don't your worry. She was wet." He winked at me as he pushed pass and slammed the door shut. Shuttering I walked away. God my brother was gross sometimes. Like I need to know about his love life, I heard enough of it last night. Walking down the corridor I walked into my room, it was large with lime green walls and dark brown shaggy carpet. I walked over to my window seat and pulled open the heavenly white curtains. It was overcast yet still breath takingly beautiful, the clouds that covered the sun was lighter than the rest of the dark grey sky. I walked into my walk in wardrobe. What to where today? Cheerleader look? Slutty look? Sporty girl? Bitch look? Nun?  
"Go for something that isn't slutty. Lyndon and I aren't fighting the boys of this time." Ashton said from my wardrobe door.  
"I can take care of myself. I don't need you guys protecting me. I get it big brother role and everything but seriously they were humans I handled it. Plus you are only 10 minutes older than me."  
"I know but these guys aren't just humans. Werewolves, witches, shape shifters, and vampires." His voice was filled with anger, "What happens if we aren't there to protect you and you get raped or killed or anything like that." His fists tighten into balls. I walked closer and pulled him into a hug.  
"You know what happened last time someone tried that. I flung one across the room, lit one on fire, buried one, and nearly drowned the fourth one. They may be alive but they aren't going to touch another girl without their consent. I'll be fine."  
"What if you're not. They were humans and you're struggled." Ashton whispered in my ear.  
"I was 14 Ashton, and drugged. If I need you I will call. I will be fine."  
"I know but seriously. Nothing slutty okay." I looked into his eyes. They were light with brotherly concern. I honestly didn't know how we were related let alone twins. Ashton had the most beautiful rare red eyes that melted any girl's heart that looked at him. The blood red eyes stood out the most due to his big dark eyelashes that matched his jet black hair. Which was often styled to look like he just got off a bike? The splitting imagine of our father, with his strong jaw line and thick lips that girls often said were perfect.  
"Stop with the puppy dog eyes they don't work on me. Now go get ready." I pushed him out of my room and turned to my wardrobe yet again. I decide to go for a loose tee that had my favourite band on it Fall out Boy, the top fell down my shoulder, along with skinny red jeans, held up with a plait belt, and army boots. I decided to put my hair in a loose fish braid, and light make up.  
"Skylar, have you eaten?" Mother asked as she passed me my school bag.  
"Yes I ha-"  
"Don't lie to me grab something quickly Lyndon is waiting in the car."

If my brother wanted to make a scene rocking up in his new Camaro, he did it perfectly. I should have been ready earlier then I would have been able to go with Ashton. Walking into school I could feel the eyes on me and him. I always hated being new at a school. Walking into a new school pass all the students was like being interrogated, especially in a night world school. You walked wrong, you were pushed to the bottom of the food chain, smelt wrong, ate wrong, wrong species, you were good as dead. I held my head high as we walked passed everyone. I felt their eyes burning into my back but kept walking straight to the principal's office.  
"Welcome to North-East Woodside High, Mr and Miss Joash." Principal Welton said. He looked about 50 but we could tell he was older than that. "Now Lyndon, you are in your final; year yes?" Lyndon nodded his head casually his ash blonde hair to fall in front of his eyes. "Ashton and Skylar you guys are in your first year of upper school?"  
"Yes we are sir." I politely nodded while talking. Father always said be polite to elders but when people your age. Only respect them if they respect you otherwise, show how much better you are than them.  
"Well, Lyndon here is your time table you have NW history first, in the history block which is located in the west wing 2nd floor. Ashton you have maths, north wing first floor and Skylar Night world Biology, east wing 2nd floor. Now run along. Feel free to visit if needed. Otherwise stay out of trouble and get good grades."

I walked along the hallways following everyone and anyone trying to find the cafeteria. My brother had texted me telling me to sit with him and his new friends. I grabbed my food and walked into the open court yard full of tables and students running around. I struggled to find my brother amongst everyone. I felt his voice come into my head. _"Where you are turn right and walk straight ahead." _I did as I was told and walked straight ahead in blonde girl.  
"Where do you think you are going new girl?"  
"Me where am I going? I'm walking towards my brother bitch."  
"Stop it. Your making yourself look desperate walking towards the jocks."  
"Please bitch. Everyone knows you are easy. Who let you off your leash? Next time you shower you might want to finish drying of by shaking yourself. You are still pretty wet, but them again I guess you are the slut of the school." Leaving her standing there I walked around her and sat next to my brother. Who held his hands up for a high five.  
"Still got it sister. Who is that chick anyway?" He turned to the other 10 people at the table.  
"That is my ex-girlfriend. Still possessive, but then again she does make a good guard dog." Everyone at the table laughed. I was still staring at him. His teal coloured eyes were lit up in happiness, and a huge smile was plastered on his face, I got the most over powering urge to wipe that smile off his face. His brunette hair hung in front of his eyes, his nose even though it was slightly wider than normal it fitted his face perfectly.  
"Sorry guys Skylar this is everyone. Jasper, Ruby, Iron, Lance, Rose, Raven and Dale, this is Skylar. I don't know everyone so, when I know you will know Sky." He nodded to everyone as he said their names.  
"Hello, everyone. Do you guys mind if I sit here today I don't know anyone else really." I said putting on my most perfect smile.  
"Please come sit." Ruby offered  
"We have much to inform you about." Rose jumped up and dragged me over to the other girls. "This is May, Daisy and joining us now is Lavender."  
"Oh my god, did you guys see the new guy that looked like Ash Redfern. You new girl. You walked in with him. Who is he and tell us everything about him." Lavender demanded.  
"His name is Lyndon; he is a year older than us. He is not a relative of Ash and he is Ashton and mines brother." I replied a little bitchier then I meant to. I'm sick of people using me to get to my hot brothers. Yes, Lyndon looks so much like Ash. His hair is the same colour but he has the just out of bed look. His is lazy though he resembles a tiger not a cat. He is a womaniser; it would not surprise me if he has 20 kids by now. His eyes are sapphire blue, they don't change colour like mine.  
"He is yummy, yet so is Jasper. His abs are perfection, how could he date Ebony. She is feral not just the way she looks but the way she acts and where she lives." Daisy whispered.  
"Oh my yes his eyes did light up when you shut her down Sky. You could be one of us yet." May finished.  
"And what is it I have to do to get to be one of you guys?" I rolled my eyes of course. To be a part of the in group you had to do something stupid or life threatening. Well life threatening to humans.  
"Well you have the money, the looks, but have you had the experience. You don't need to have done this to be one of us just." Rose didn't know how to say it clearly.  
"You won't find it exactly comfortable and you will misunderstand a lot of things we will say." Lavender looked at me like I was something she shouldn't be in the same room as.  
"So you want me to tell you guys if I am a virgin or not. If I'm a virgin you guys will treat me like shit than on the other hand if I am not a virgin and tell you anything I have "done". I'm sure you guys will find it a way to make it the worst thing on earth. Please girls I've seen you do this before. It is something vermin humans do." I stood up drawing attention to myself.  
The 6 girls turned to each other and started whispering.  
"Nicely done Skylar, You're in."

I sat in my sport class, which I was dreading, yet happy for. Last class and it started to rain, and we were playing ruby. My favourite sport, only problem was I got put into an all-boys sport class. Wearing the most ridiculous sport outfit. It was 2 sizes too small for me. The shorts where like skin tight board shorts on me. The sport's top was too small for me so I was left wearing a black tank top that now stuck to my skin. I stood by myself until I saw Ashton walk out with Jasper. I walked over to them.  
"Hey Ashton, Jasper. Could I get I ride with you home Ash? I have a feeling Lyndon has already bailed and he wouldn't let me get in his car after sport." I felt Jaspers eyes burning into my skin, sending goose bumps down my skin. I gave Ashton my best puppy dog eyes. I stood there waiting for Ashton's reply as the teacher introduced us and told the boys they had to treat me the same and play fair.  
"Nick, your team is blue. Jaspers yours is white. Pick now." I was picked last and was on Nick's team. Guessing by the way they were picked Jaspers was the actual football team.  
The game was interesting; my team did surprising well, with me scoring most of the points.

As I walked into the change rooms I grabbed my stuff and walked towards the car park. I felt someone's eyes on me. I continued to walk towards Ashton's orange hummer.  
"Who do you think you are?" I turned around to see ebony running at me. I held her back with my witch power.  
"Me? I am Skylar Joash, 17 year old girl. Who has done nothing to you."  
"Bullshit you stole Jasper away from me. You home wrecker." She barked at me.  
"I have done no such thing. Get over yourself. Did you ever think he just got sick and tired of having to walk you ever day of the fucking week." She jumped at me, punching me in the face. I shot her back landing her on her back. People were now crowding us.  
"Ebony stops this. We broke up months ago." Jasper ran in grabbing her by the arm. "She has had nothing to do with us for god sake. You want to know why we broke up. We broke up because I didn't love you anymore." I started to feel sorry for her, as she broke down crying. Her blonde hair was all over the place and her makeup was running down her face.  
"But we are soul mates, you know that." Her skinny frame was shaking along with sobs.  
"No we aren't I don't believe in the bullshit." With that he turned around and walked over towards us. Ashton led me towards the passenger sit and opened the door. Before running around the side and jumping into the driver's seat.  
"That is why you never date werewolves." I jumped when I heard Jaspers voice I turned to see him sitting in the back seat.  
"What are you doing in here? ASHTON WHAT IS HE DOING IN THE CAR?" I screeched as Ashton ignored me and continued driving.  
"He is the one that has caused me all this trouble. Why are you in my car? Why are you hanging out with my brother? Why did you have to date a psycho?" I undid my seat belt I jumped on top of Jasper and started hitting him. The car stopped and I slammed into the driver's seat.  
"Skylar get back in the front seat and calm down you are causing the car to fog up." Ashton being the calm one always had everything under control. I did as he said and got off Jasper and climbed back into the front. My fangs revealed themselves when I heard his voice.  
"Well 1. I didn't cause you any trouble Ebony did. I helped you out. 2. This isn't your car it is your brothers. 3. He is my new best buddy so I think I am allowed to hang out with him. 4. She wasn't a psycho she was a long-time friend who thinks we are soul mates." Jasper replied in a smartass know it all voice.  
"Ashton drive before I kill him."

I slowly walked to my room after having a nice long shower. I cannot wait till my own bathroom gets finished. I hate sharing the guest room. This house was finished when we moved in but mum and I thought several of the rooms were not up to standard so we had the renovated and has taken longer than we expect. My bathroom was nearly completed just needed the bath to come from LA. Dancing around my room in with my music blasting from my iPod I forget that Jasper was still here. Wasn't until I looked up I saw him standing in my door way.  
"What are you doing? Get out of my room." I screamed scrambling to find a blanket to cover up myself but he beat me to it.  
"You are only in your Bra's and underwear, same as bikinis is it not." He smirked as I blushed.  
"That is completely different. Leave before I scream again." I ripped my arm out of his hands and wrapped a robe around me.  
"You put shakira to shame especially in red lacy underwear." He winked and wrapped his arms around me. I punched him in the face.  
"What do you want?" Tapping my foot as I sent him flying out of my room.  
"Must you do that to everyone? Really not a nice way to meet people." He slowly rose up and held his hands up in surrender. "I just came to apologize for Ebony's actions. She gets jealous every time someone new sits with us. Just try to stay away from her okay."  
"Fine is that it."  
"Doesn't have to be." His now green eyes moved up and down my body as he slowly licked his lips, before fleeing before I could set him on fire. I promise he won't be alive by Christmas.


End file.
